<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black lingerie by RunoCartwright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621743">Black lingerie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunoCartwright/pseuds/RunoCartwright'>RunoCartwright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom Kaito, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, thats all - Freeform, they are dumb and horny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunoCartwright/pseuds/RunoCartwright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Momota was right, she would probably need a good rest after what they had done. And thanking Akamatsu for the risqué gift didn't seem like a bad idea after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black lingerie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maki held both garments in her hands, not at all convinced. She just got out of the shower and while she was looking in her drawer for any panties to wear that sunday morning, she came across a package that she had hidden there months ago.</p><p>She remembered that Kaede had suggested going shopping that day, just like she had encouraged her to try on that extravagant set of black lingerie. It certainly suited her, but she had only agreed to do it to please her friend. However, when Akamatsu offered to buy it – warning her that she would not take no for an answer – she could do no more than accept her fate and try to hide it from Kaito's prying eyes.</p><p>She sighed and rewrapped the garment. Her husband was about to come home from the store with lunch, so she didn't have much time to think about nonsense. She thought for a moment. Her doubtful eyes returned to the package and, surrendering to the guilt that the memory of her friend provoked in her, she dropped the towel to the floor.</p><p>The set was small and did not leave much to the imagination. Two harnesses around her waist ensured that the tiny panties stayed static in place and putting them on correctly had been as complicated as it sounded.</p><p>Once she checked that everything was in place, she turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She, again, had to admit that it fitted her very well. She stroked her hair, overwhelmed by the security the garment afforded her, despite exposing the numerous scars that ran through her body. She pouted and shook her head, trying to push the negative memories out of her mind. She was fine, she was safe, she was with Kaito.</p><p>It was at that moment, as the image of the man with the lavender gaze crossed her thoughts, that she became aware of the noise coming from the stairs. She turned around, desperately searching for a piece of clothing to cover her near-nudity, but it was too late: the doorknob turned slowly and the man with whom she had decided to spend the rest of her life entered, oblivious.</p><p>“Maki Roll, I bought the tampons you asked for-...”</p><p>She watched as he suddenly fell silent, as he involuntarily dropped the bag he was holding to the floor, while he stared at her absolutely stunned. Maki was not able to identify any kind of emotion in the eyes of the man she loved. She swallowed hard and tried to cover herself with her hands, embarrassed.</p><p>“Don't look, you idiot!” She shouted, picking up the towel that laid on the floor, “do you want to die?”</p><p>He arched a brow and parted his mouth. She could see his troubled look and how, in vain, he tried to find the right words for the situation. She knew him like the back of her hand and he was, without a doubt, a great idiot.</p><p>However, what was not expected was that after a couple of seconds a malicious smile took over Momota's face. Now it was she who raised her eyebrows, trying to understand what was wrong with him. She glanced back at the mirror next to her and turned back to her husband, who was involuntarily licking his lower lip. That sight made her shudder, made her realize the situation she was in.</p><p>And she had to admit that she was not bothered by it at all.</p><p>“Why are you wearing that?” He said, taking off his glasses and placing them on a nearby table “you can't do this to me, Maki Roll”.</p><p>Okay. Two could play that game. She gave him a smile as she dropped the towel at her feet again. She laughed, feeling comfortable in her own skin, in the lascivious gaze that her husband gave her. The one he wasn't trying to hide. The one that was just for her.</p><p>"That looks fucking good on you, Maki Roll," he said, approaching her. A chill ran down her spine “Where did you have it hidden?”</p><p>She could feel the heat emanating from Momota's body, as well as the tension taking over the environment. It was clear that Akamatsu's intention in offering her such a garment was to unfold events like this.</p><p>"Akamatsu gave it to me," Maki replied, forcing her usual serious and cold tone.</p><p>“Akamatsu?”</p><p>As Kaito spoke, he grew closer to her. She backed away.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>She moaned when she felt the edge of the bed crash against her legs. Without anticipating it, the young man's hands were pushing her against the mattress, leaving her lying down, absolutely exposed.</p><p>“Looks like I'll have to thank Akamatsu then.”</p><p>Harukawa felt the weight of her husband on her. They exchanged challenging, desire-filled glances as Momota licked his lips one last time before engulfing the girl in a deep kiss. She opened her mouth and introduced her tongue, transforming their kiss into a desperate fight for control. He would win, anyway; she knew it, because she was the one who allowed it.</p><p>Kaito kept kissing her, going over every place inside her mouth that he could. He bit her bottom lip, causing a moan to escape Maki's lips. His lips descended to her jaw, where he left soft kisses as he slowly caressed her body. Finding himself satisfied, he allowed himself to descend even lower until he reached her neck. She raised her head, allowing him better access, eager to receive his attentions.</p><p>He buried his face in the space on her neck, licking slowly and leaving soft bites on the extension of it. He paused for a moment to suck on Maki's sore spot, the one that drove her crazy, and rejoiced himself at the girl's trembling reaction. He continued his task until her skin began to darken under his kiss.</p><p>He pulled away from her grasp for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Harukawa could see his pupils dilate, as his cock hardened against her stomach. If they hadn't had a good season having that kind of sex — dirty and rough — she'd think he was about to lose control.</p><p>“Good. I think that's enough for today,” he said, getting up from the bed and adjusting his pants.</p><p>“H-hey!”</p><p>He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She was lying on the bed, totally red and unused. The fabric of her lingerie, despite being of a rather dark tone, allowed to perfectly show the stain that adorned her panties.</p><p>“What?” he inquired, looking at her from above. Their height difference was evident as she lay helplessly on the bed.</p><p>"Finish your work," she ordered, clearly angry.</p><p>“Hey, hey. I’m in charge here, Maki Roll.”</p><p>A chill ran through her entire body, her crotch immediately reacting to Kaito's provocative words. She shifted uncomfortably on the bed, trying to entice him to continue his attentions. She was a brat and she always got what she wanted. She knew that when they were in bed he preferred to take on a more dominant and possessive role, something that totally contradicted his natural idiot personality.</p><p>She stirred again, feeling desperate, and she looked at the purple-haired one with a countenance intoxicated by her plea.</p><p>“But look how cute I made myself for you”.</p><p>And that was a lie, but he didn't have to know. From her position, she could see how his dick trembled back into his sweatpants. It was obvious that he was dominated by lust and craving, but he stood there trying to appear strong just to annoy Maki.</p><p>After a few seconds of meditation, he flashed one of his typical innocent, silly smiles and shrugged.</p><p>“Fuck it. Come here.”</p><p>She opened her arms to receive him, trying to hide - in vain - the smile that crept across her face. Kaito positioned himself over her and directed his hand to her crotch, caressing the texture of the lace fabric that adorned her panties. She knew he could perfectly feel her wetness and she grunted, finding herself desperate for the man's caresses. He kissed her again, leaving a trail of kisses from her jaw to her neck. He lowered himself a little further and closed his mouth around her bra-covered nipple, gently massaging the button onto the fabric.</p><p>"Fuck," Maki moaned.</p><p>"Indeed," he replied, turning to look at her from the position he was in, "Fuck. I think I'll leave this as is.”</p><p>Maki raised an eyebrow, but she didn't ask any more questions about it; she couldn't risk saying something that would stop him from the way his mouth was traveling on her abdomen. He looked at her again when he reached the elastic of her panties, looking for an authorization that he knew he already had. She just nodded, resting her head on the bed, and staring at the ceiling, trying to prepare her mind for what was to come. She felt Kaito's tongue slip through the lace of the garment and whimpered, clinging to the sheets. As soon as he put off her panties, she knew that there was no turning back.</p><p>However, the sensation of intoxicating pleasure did not come.</p><p>“What are you doing?” she asked, holding her weight on her elbows and lifting her head in his direction. He was silent, calmly observing the intimacy of his wife.</p><p>“Nothing,” he said, running a finger over the wet skin of her vagina “you know what would be very hot?”</p><p>Uh. She already knew in which direction this conversation was heading. She let out a long breath and fell back on the bed.</p><p>“Do you want me to sit on your face?”</p><p>“I want you to sit on my face.”</p><p>Momota leaned back on the bed, winking at her and pointing at his face. Maki snorted, trying to hide how excited she was by the idea, and she rose from her position. Feeling only slightly uncomfortable from her exposing, she rested her pussy carefully in the boy's mouth. Kaito's tongue slowly ran her skin, beginning a circular and enveloping motion around her clitoris.</p><p>“Shit, Kaito. Like that.”</p><p>He let out an affirmative moan, sucking and licking the bud. He felt the girl above him trembling, shaking her hips unconsciously back and forth. He smiled to himself, content with the sensations he managed to provoke in her. He thrusted his tongue deep into her intimacy, traveling every place his nimble mouth would allow. She stifled a groan as she felt her orgasm begin to form in her lower belly.</p><p>Maki was anything but vocal, that was a role entrusted to Kaito. However, she was there rubbing herself desperately against the lips of her partner, letting out moans every time she felt his tongue touch that sensitive spot that made her go crazy, sighing when a certain spank landed on her butt. Unable to silence the sensations and looking for something to hold onto, she pulled the boy's hair and screamed, being engulfed by the waves of pleasure that her orgasm mattered. She kept enjoying her high as Momota licked her battered clit one last time.</p><p>Once she descended from her orgasm and managed to regain her breathing, Kaito lifted her from his face and placed her on the bed again. He licked his lips, savoring the traces of her coming and placed a soft kiss on the girl's forehead.</p><p>“I told ya’ that you’d feel great, Maki Roll.”</p><p>She just closed her legs and pouted. Kaito got up from the bed and started taking off his clothes. He started with his slippers, then his shirt, and finally his sweatpants. The star boxers weren't a surprise at all, but there was something Maki would simply never tolerate in their sex life.</p><p>“Take off your damn socks, Kaito.”</p><p>“Huh? But they match my boxers!”</p><p>She rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Make up your mind, me or the socks. You can't have us both in bed.”</p><p>He snorted and reluctantly agreed. Okay, he was dominant and possessive, but it was impossible to say no to Maki, especially when she was acting like a spoiled child. He sat on the edge of the bed and removed his socks, showing them to her and tossing them on the floor. She nodded satisfied in response.</p><p>“Do you want me to suck you off?” she asked, kneeling on the bed. He nodded with a wink.</p><p>Maki approached him, careful. Kaito had leaned against the head of the bed, his hands behind his head, looking at her with a haughty smile. She sighed, trying to ignore his obvious display of control over the situation, and lowered his boxers just enough for his cock to be exposed. She ran her fingers down the length and gave him a couple of strokes, closely watching the boy's reactions. He didn't flinch, he kept his gaze serene on her actions.</p><p>She finally decided to put it in her mouth, concentrating on tracing the tip with her tongue. She descended a little more, trying to wrap him as much as she could, looking for a rhythm that would get a couple of moans out of Kaito. The back-and-forth movement of her head became more and more frantic, her tongue ran as far as it could, and even though her husband had a considerable size, her mouth managed to swallow him almost completely. She was so stubborn in her work that she did not notice the moment when he began to gently stroke her hair. She looked up, only to meet Momota's rapt countenance.</p><p>“That’s so good, Maki Roll”.</p><p>His words played havoc with her, as always; she tried to avoid thinking about the pain that lodged again in her crotch because of her arousal. After a few moments, and being aware that Momota's climax was probably approaching, she stopped her cadence and looked at him, outlining a small smile.</p><p>“Is that okay?” she asked, making evident her hunger for what was to follow.</p><p>He laughed and gently stroked her head again.</p><p>“I see that someone is more anxious than usual.”</p><p>She pouted. Kaito smiled at her, patting the place next to his on their bed.</p><p>“Come here.”</p><p>He spread his arms and she, rolling her eyes, relented. She smiled, climbing over him and gladly accepting the kiss he offered her. It was slow, calm. Their mouths danced a quiet dance, they had all the time in the world to love each other like that. He scooped up a lock of her hair and tucked it behind her ear, taking advantage of the angle to hold the nape of her neck and deepen their kiss.</p><p>Kaito broke the contact a few seconds later, taking his time to scan every inch of her face with his gaze. Somewhat overwhelmed, Maki tried to hide behind her hands, which were carefully removed by the boy.</p><p>“You are beautiful, Maki Roll,” he said, “but you already know that.”</p><p>Maki shrugged into his embrace. He walked over to her to steal one last kiss.</p><p>“Do you want to continue, Maki Roll?” he asked with a wide smile on his face “we can stop if you want.”</p><p>She shook her head, reaching over to give him a brief kiss on his neck. Momota positioned himself over her, lining up at her entrance. He stroked her pussy with his cock, gently rubbing her clit. Maki gasped and before he could get inside her, she stopped him with her hand.</p><p>“Something’s wrong? Seriously, if you don't want, we can stop, Maki.”</p><p>She sighed, feeling her cheeks warmer than normal. She was trying, in vain, to find the right words to say what she truly wanted.</p><p>"It's okay," she admitted, stirring, "but, uh… I'd like to try something else."</p><p>“Huh? You mean anal?” he asked tilting his head, not understanding, “I dunno if we have any lubricant left though...”</p><p>“No, idiot!” she exclaimed, hiding her face under her hands, “I meant doggy-style, stupid”.</p><p>“Oh, that makes more sense.”</p><p>Harukawa snorted. Momota was a huge idiot. She moved away a little to position herself, turning her back on the boy. She lifted her ass, feeling the adrenaline rush and the excitement of anticipation completely intoxicating her. One of Kaito's hands caressed her butt, while the other lowered to her hips for grip.</p><p>He carefully entered her, watching his member disappear into her and feeling the lips of her vagina envelop him completely. Momota groaned, overwhelmed by the sensation of heat in his crotch. He stood still for a few moments, giving Maki time to get used to the intrusion inside her.</p><p>“You can move now,” and that was music to his ears.</p><p>He began a slow sway, bumping his hips against her rear. They always started like this, with a calm rhythm that ended up leading to a complete lack of control. He could be gentle, he sure could, but he liked the sounds that came out of Harukawa's mouth much more when he was rough. He reached up with the hand that was on her butt and spanked it, rejoicing in the gasp of pleasure the girl let out. Involuntarily her hips began to move in time with his thrust, deepening the friction.</p><p>Maki whimpered, burying her face on the bed. Kaito thrusted into her quickly, deeply, savoring every moment inside her. He gasped as he found a position that let him go even deeper, allowing himself to enjoy how her vagina tightened on his cock.</p><p>"Maki, you're too tight," he sighed, throwing his head back. He hit the girl's butt again, causing her to scream.</p><p>“Fuck, Kaito.”</p><p>Harukawa was ecstatic. She shook her head from side to side, clinging to the sheets, trying to maintain the sanity that Momota snatched from her with each thrust. His grip on her hip was so strong that she knew he would leave marks on her, and that turned her on even more. Her hips moved involuntarily against the cock of her partner, trying to keep up with the rhythm that was driving her crazy. She moaned when she felt Kaito grab her hair.</p><p>"Touch yourself, Maki Roll," he said, without stopping his movements for a moment, "now."</p><p>She let out another groan, just by the implication of the order her husband had given her. She lowered one of her hands to her crotch, caressing her swollen clit. If she continued like this, she felt she might explode. The only thing that kept her on Earth was the strong grip that Momota had on her hips and her hair.</p><p>“Kaito, I'm going to cum,” she warned. She couldn't even keep her eyes open anymore.</p><p>"Look at me," he ordered, pulling her hair harder. She exhaled heavily, turning her head as far as she could and looking with her narrowed eyes at the deep irises of the young man, “you like it, right? You want to cum, don't you?”</p><p>She nodded. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't even speak a word. Kaito was the same, even if he wanted to tease her, he couldn’t do it; he was too close himself. Feeling her orgasm consume her completely, Harukawa let out a cry and fell onto bed. Momota, suffering the ravages of the girl's coming, came inside her, releasing his hot seed. He continued with his movements, making his cadence more and more calm to accompany her in her coming. He withdrew from inside her and they both sighed.</p><p>Momota's body fell, exhausted, next to Maki. He snuggled into her side, wrapping her in a tight hug, gently stroking her back. He filled her with kisses on her temple, on her cheeks, on her lips. He ran his fingers over the marks he had left on her neck, on her collarbone.</p><p>"It seems I overdid myself a bit today," he said, scratching the back of his neck in shame.</p><p>“Looks like it” she answered, releasing an imperceptible laugh.</p><p>They stayed like that, hugging each other for a while. Just enjoying them, their company, the loving caresses they shared after sessions like that. It was Kaito who got up first, going to the floor to pick up the woman's panties and hand them over to her. Then, he began to dress himself.</p><p>"Seriously, if you don't thank Akamatsu I'll do it," he warned, "and that's going to be very weird and awkward."</p><p>Maki smiled, seeing how he finished pulling up his sweatpants. He returned her smile, approaching her again and placing a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>“I'm going to make lunch, okay? I'll let you know when it’s ready,” he said, “Take a rest, Maki Roll.”</p><p>She nodded, watching him leave the room. Momota was right, she would probably need a good rest after what they had done. And thanking Akamatsu for the risqué gift didn't seem like a bad idea after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i havent posted in forever and of course the first thing i'd publish in 2021 was going to be kaimaki smut. so yeah, this one is dedicated to my friend mya, im sorry for taking so long lmao &lt;3<br/>i hope everyone likes this! english is not my first language so if you find any typos or grammar errors please let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>